


Know Your Place

by CigarettesAndPills



Category: Afraid of Monsters & Cry of Fear, Grey - Fandom
Genre: First fanfiction ever, Just Sex, M/M, No Plot, Ohboi, Oneshot Smut, Pet Play, bdsm warning, this is seriously just made because i have no self control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CigarettesAndPills/pseuds/CigarettesAndPills
Summary: David is owned by both his boyfriends. Simon is away and Grey wants to have some fun with his little pupper.





	Know Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> ||Hello! Thank you for your intrest in my first fanfiction ever written by yours true only!
> 
>  
> 
> Now this fanfic will be set in an au where Simon Henriksson, David Leatherhoff and Grey Anderson are in a poly-relationship and are living together. Simon isn’t home and Grey and David are bored so they spice up the evening ;^3c. It seems like abuse at first but don’t worry! Consent is fully given by David. (I mean.. he did sign up for this)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you again and have fun reading this!||

Saturday nights were meant to spend time with your friends, family or lover. Or in some cases alone. But between four walls in one of the apartments located in Stockholm was a ‘different kind of spending time together’ being spend.

The room was almost quiet. Only the sound of breathing and shifting sound of someone who tried to get his position right. 

“Remove your clothes.” A cold icey tone cut through the silence like a sharp knife, the sound of a body shifting in reaction heard again. Two eyes, each different colors gazed over the man in front of him, the others arms crossed over his chest and green eyes looking back. Both were still fully clothed to protect themselves from the quite chilly apartment as it was winter outside the doors after all. 

“Nope.” David responded in that rough, deep voice of his, refusing the request from the man before him. 

The ex junkie knew he was 'owned’ by his two boyfriends, having giving into that lifestyle to give up his freedoms submission. Trusting them both with it. But Grey.. He was something different. He was nothing close to Simon who was always caring yet could have a dominant and commanding air around him. But still in a gentle and caring way. Grey was nothing like that in that situation. Wanting to control everything what he could. His dominant nature acting up more when around the older male. And David.. he didn’t gave into him that easily, needing always to put up a small fight. Disobeying Grey’s orders like David wasn’t trained well. He just didn’t want to follow his commands.

 

With Grey it was just an ungoing fight for dominance.

Now two of the poly-relationship stood in front of eachother alone in the bedroom, the younger male partly towering over the other in a disapproval manner by the disobeying 'pet’. 

Grey shook his head, his expression haven’t changed, his eyes still locked onto the other Swede. “I guess the dog needs help from it’s owner then?” Grey spoke up, having his hand already placed onto David’s shoulder who looked back with a glare. Another hand had settled on the older male’s body, this one close by his neck. Before David could even protest or snap at him, the hand already had made it’s way behind the loose fabric of the green turtleneck. Grey’s finger locked around the silver ring of the hidden collar, the feeling of the smooth material rather satisfying against his rough fingertips. Suddenly the mechanic yanked the ring of the black leather collar upward, getting a small yelp in response from the older male. David’s head was up in the air, struggling slightly as his head was held in an uncomfortable angle. 

“F-fuck you, Grey.” David spat out, but those words didn’t seem to please the younger male. Not at all. The pulling at the collar became only more rougher than it already was, showing who was in charge right now with David not near that control even in the slightest.

 

“Still disobeying, hmm?” Brown and grey eyes watched the ex addict who slightly squirmed in his grip. Grey enjoying the look on his face all too well. Without a chance given, David was then pushed and shoved onto the ground, his face being pressed against the hard wooden floor while the younger Swede kept him still until David gave up squirming underneath him. A free hand gripped at the end of the green sweater, pulling at it until it reached at the hand ontop of the older male’s head, needing to remove his hand before pulling the piece of clothing impatiently off and leaving it forgotten on the ground behind them.

 

David groaned in response by the rough act of his owner, but the groan turned quickly into a hitched breath when fingers locked around his red-ish brown hair, pulling him back upward to make him look at who kept reminding him from who he belonged to. 

There was a filthy smirk on the younger male’s face, a smirk who knew that the man infront of him was being worked up by the rough 'guiding’, even if David would deny it, Grey knew enough. 

“Are you going to be a good boy now and do the rest yourself?”  
“….”  
David went quiet for the moment. His green eyes partly opening to try and look back at his owner who loomed over him with the still filthy smirk spread across his lips.  
“Yes..”  
“Yes, who?”  
“Yes, master..”

That seemed to please Grey more as David felt the grip around his hair slowly loosening until he was let go off completely. David didn’t hesitate now, starting to unbuckle and remove his pants along with the underwear, leaving him completely naked, his hot skin exposed to the cold air.

“Get your leash for me.” Grey spoke again, having been quietly watching the older Swede infront of him undressing himself. David just quietly obeyed again, moving onto all fours before crawling his way to the nightstand by the bed where the black leather leash hung beautifully on the wall. Taking the leather strap off the wall and placing it between his teeth, he made back his way to the other man who had taking a spot on the edge of the bed, waiting for David to return at his knees.

 

To David’s surprise, his head was being petted rather affectionately, a soft and gentle caress over the red-ish brown hair. Noises of being content crawled out of the back of David’s throat, his head leaning more into the touch while Grey removed the strap from his mouth and clicked the lock on the silver ring. 

Grey wrapped the end of the leash a few times around his hand before suddenly yanking at it, pulling David upwards with a small grunt to stand on his knees, his face only a few inches away from his owner.

“Are you going to continue to be a good boy like this?” Grey asked, his tone smooth but hinted with the same coldness he always carried around. David hesitated for a bit, not wanting to give the other it that easily. But now in this position and working himself more up by the dominance of the mechanic, he couldn’t help but eventually give in. Allowing the other to do whatever he wanted.

“Good.”

 

The grip on the leash was being let go off, leaving David in silence still at his knees.

 

“Get on the bed on your knees and with your hands behind your back.” Grey then commanded after standing up and started to undress himself, the shirt he wore being pulled off first, exposing his bare chest and the white scar on his rib cage that stretched to his stomach close to his bellybutton. David just quietly obeyed again, crawling onto the bed and do what he was asked to before shifting into that position. 

Rough hands worked it’s way at David’s back, his arms being gripped between scarred fingers and the touch of rope sliding over skin. With a few more pulls and the adjusting of the bounds until the older Swede’s arms were tightly restrained behind his back. Grey then let go off him as it was good enough to his taste.

David’s breath had grew quicker and a small color had settled on his cheeks wich made the man behind him chuckle when he brushed the back of his hand against the ex user’s skin, feeling the hot glow.

“Already getting more worked up?” Teasingly, Grey leaned in, his bare chest pressed against the back of his lover.

“Shut u-” David’s tongue was forced back into his mouth, preventing him from speaking as a cloth invaded his mouth. The ex user huffed around the gag between his teeth, the blush on his cheeks becomming more hot. 

“Sorry but what?” Grey asked, wanting David to repeat himself but ofcourse the older Swede was unable to answer as just a muffled noise was the only response he could bring out. 

“That’s what i thought.” 

The gag was being adjudged, leaving a tight knot at the back of David’s head before the older male got shoved on his stomach and flipped over onto his back. 

David was glaring at the man who was now on top of him, his hands resting next to his face, brown and grey eyes having a sadistic glance in them as he hovers his body over his defenseless boyfriend. 

Lips were brought onto the older male’s skin, nibbing at it before turning into biting and sucking, creating small beautiful bruises to mark down his territory.

 

David’s eyes were pressed shut, his breath hitching and teeth clenching around the cloth every time when he felt the sharp short pain of being roughly bitten on his hot skin. 

Suddenly Grey stopped, David not even realising it as he was coming down from the small high that was caused by the pain. But before the ex junkie could register that Grey had stopped, a cold wet feeling at his entrace made him shot his eyes back open. 

David’s breath hitched again when he felt pressure at his rear, Grey had his long waiting erection pressed against him and was now pushing himself in while keeping his gaze at the struggling man underneath him. 

David wasn’t prepared to take Grey in already, not even having had a little foreplay of preparation before he’d open up. But with now Grey pushing himself all the way in and David letting out a shaky muffled moan at the slow burn. The older male didn’t care anymore now, having grown used to the pleasured pain, his own cock throbbing against his stomach.

“Skit, David.. Seems like you’re still a slut for my cock.” Grey said with a smirk after keeping himself still and David had moved his hips in desperation, starting the simulation around the throbbing cock that was buried deep inside of him.

Needy rough hands were grabbed around the thighs of the older male, his fingers pressing roughly against the skin, creating more bruises for later to view.

David’s back arched, his ribs showing when Grey began to move inside of him, the walls of his hole clenching tightly around the moving member. Grey first started off slow but it quickly turned into a more fast and rough pace, forcing David to moan out louder between the clothed gag. 

“Fan..” Grey cursed under his breath, still smirking at the moaning mess underneath him. David had trown back his head, the noose scars around his neck partly showing who were for the most part hidden behind the tightly fastened leather collar. 

“Yeah.. bark for me.” The mechanic stated as David’s noises turned more vocal yet still muffled while he eagerly matched his partners thrusts with his own.

 

Grey removed one of his hands from David’s thighs, snaking it to his throbbing cock that already leaked pre from the tip, the sticky liquid sticking against his stomach. 

The breathing of the pet grew heavier and quicker, signing Grey that he was close as that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach grew more intense. The younger male leaned in, their sweaty torsos sticking against eachother while the hand around the erection of the man underneath him was stroking the length in a fast pace to match the thrusting of his hips and give the already struggling mess of a man more similation, bringing him quicker to the edge but not allowing him just yet for that release that he was so desperate for.

“Are you gonna cum for me and take my seed like a good boy?” Grey’s voice was husky and hot against David’s skin, not speeding down his pace one bit, he just kept thrusting into the already abused hole, his breath heavy and filled with lust. 

David just eagerly nodded, his teeth grinding on the gag, biting away his orgasm as he waited like a well trained pup for the permission from his owner to cum. The shocks of pleasure went through his whole body, the other hitting his prostate multiple times, making him clench his fists behind his back, blunt nails scratching against the skin from the insides of his fists.

“Then cum for me.” 

The hand around David’s cock was removed, placing it back on his thigh before grasping them both roughly, fingers digging in skin and speeding up the thrusts.

 

Both men moaned out, when they both reached their orgasm, David painting his own stomach and chest with his body fluids while Grey released his own load deep inside. The moving turned lazy, rocking out the post-orgasmic-high while both catched their breath, their hot pants filling the chilly air around them.

“Duktig pojke..”

David panted heavily, comming down from his last bit of remaining high and twitched when the other pulled out. 

“Come here..”

The tone of Grey’s voice had changed and there was a light tugging at his collar, a rough hand caressing his hot cheek. Grey had leaned in, their wet chests pressed against eachother, soft lips touching the sweaty forehead, planting a kiss after wiping away some stray hairs out of the other male’s face who was still trying to catch his breath.

The gag was removed and Grey had cleaned up the now unbound male, planting more soft kisses on the iritating red skin around the older male’s wrists where the ropes had left small bruises to add by his other ones. Grey then guided with a gentle tug at the leash after he had layed down, his usual icey expression more gentle and loving.

 

David followed him greatly, ending up in his partner’s arms and brushed the light stubble of his face against his boyfriend’s chest, a small murmured noise leaving the back of his burning throat as he enjoyed the gentle embrace of his owner and they spended the rest of the night cuddled up against eachother.


End file.
